vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kareeda
Who is Kareeda? Kareeda is a map maker, avatar creator and roleplayer in VRChat. He creates environments and characters for himself and his friends and also accepts commissions. Kareedas roleplaying characters Mizu Melon Mizu Melon is a small person who was a member in Soras Party. He wears a green watermelon onesie with a Mickey Mouse voice. Mizu's one true goal in life is to cure world hunger with the magical watermelons he possesses. Sadly, while Mizu was accompanying the party in a city, he died upon their encounter with Thanos, recreating the "I don't feel so good" scene from the movie. Mickey Mouse Mickey Mouse, otherwise known as King Mickey, is somewhat similar to his kid, Mizu Melon, when it comes to the watermelon attire and voice. King Mickey is seen as a mentor for Oras, much similar to their relationship in the game franchise, Kingdom Hearts. Mickey Mouse was first encountered in the Beast's Castle after Oras, fighting a large, round heartless from Kingdom Hearts II and would later appear in a Disney world, raising the PP up of the party. The Main Developer The Main Developer is a tall and lumbering blacksmith with a bald head and a beard. The Main Developer was first introduced as a blacksmith trapped inside of a castle. The party was able to free him and he gave Sora a level 15 Wind Blade after they obtained the materials. After this, the blacksmith would be seen as a guild master for the players as well, allowing the party to create the guild named Soon Foxes. During the tournament arc, the guild master would reveal himself as the Main Developer of the game and would assist the party in defeating the viruses afterwards. StealthRP StealthRP is a parody character combining elements from both StealthRG and his VRChat roleplaying persona Chipz. Katsukei Katsukei is a Vampire who has the title of "Lord" in The Vampire Council. Together with Wolfgang he interrogated Chipz for the location of a magical compass. Rex Rex is a traveler and an amnesiac who doesn't know how he lost his memory. He is sometimes seen at The Purple Lotus and the Neko Nights Night Club. Kareeda sometimes uses the avatar when out-of-character as well. |150px]] Headmaster Kareeda Akyama Kareeda Akyama is the Headmaster at the Ascension Academy. |thumb]] Dash Spacer Dash Spacer is the medical courier and paramedic working under Dr. Cell together with Cap Fawkes and Celeste at the clinic in Callous Row. He is a character participating in Callous Row RP hosted by Arcadum. |thumb]] Reximus Evershine Reximus Evershine is a student at the Ascension Academy with short, teal hair in a very messy style. He speaks with a odd voice due to an violent altercation with one of his tutors at a young age. He is a student character contrary to the teacher Kareeda Akyama participating in Ascension RP hosted by StealthRG. Trivia *To say that Kareeda has a thing for melons would be an understatement. **He incorporates themes of melons such as textures and symbology in most of his creations. *While mapping he uses a eye tracking to overlay a 3D model displaying his avatar instead of a webcam. Gallery Stealth May 25th 2019 5 Rex (Kareeda).jpg|Rex - the amnesiac Stealth May 25th 2019 7 Andraste, Rex (Kareeda).jpg|Rex and Andraste Stealth May 19th 2019 23 Memory loss guy (Kareeda).jpg|Rex at Neko Nights Night Club. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/kareeda *Twitter: https://twitter.com/thekareeda Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Kareeda's Characters